Absolute Monarchy
Absolute Monarchy is the tenth episode of the third season of Happy Insect Friends. In this episode, Monarchy tricks a tribe of butterflies that he is their ruler. Starring *Monarch Featuring *Kween Appearances *Pop and Cub *Woody *Butterflies Plot In the forest, Monarch is shown to have lost his crown and looks everywhere for it. Upon seeing a hole in a really tall tree, he enters it and finds a whole tribe of butterflies, thriving in the tree. He finds his crown on a table and Monarch gets an idea. Putting on his crown, Monarch convinces the tribe that he is their king and the butterflied easily believe him. Feeling he has power over the butterflies, he leads them out of the tree and to a beach. At this beach, he commands the butterflird to build him a sandcastle. They do so without complaint. After they build the sandcastle, he orders them to build a statue of him made out of sand. They complete that task as well. Meanwhile, a termite scout watches from a distance on a tiny sand outpost. He sees that the butterflies built the sandcastle on a white line of chalk on the ground, being their land, which he rushes home to tell Kween of. Angered, she gets on her throne which is carried by elite termites and her armies follow. Monarch, happily sitting on a sand throne as whole grapes are fed to him and as a butterfly rubs his feet, sighs in content. Suddenly, a whizzing noise is heard through the air and Monarch hears it. The noise is revealed to come from a giant rock, which smashes into the sand statue of Monarch's head. Kween then blows a wooden horn, commanding her armies to march forward. To protect himself, he orders his butterflies to close the bridge above the moat. They do so without hesitation. Kween orders her armies to fire more rocks from the catapults, which they do automatically. One rock creates a hole through Monarch's sand castle's walls, one smashes into a butterfly in the castle, one flies right above Monarch's head, and one smashes into the bridge. The hole in the wall allows elite termites to fly in and jab the butterflies with their spears. To protect themselves, the butterflies (and Monarch) cower behind Monarch's throne. Just as the termites are about to find the butterflies, a nearby Cub dumps sand on the sandcastle with a shovel, crushing the elite termites. Seeing this, Kween calls his armies off until a wave crashes over them and the sand castle, drowning the termites and destroying the sand castle and sand statue. The episode ends with Monarch emerging from the rubble of his sand castle until Cub accidentally steps on him. Deaths *A butterfly is smashed by a giant rock. *Numerous butterflies are impaled on the elite termites' spears. *Kween, her armies, and Woody drown in a wave. *The butterfly tribe is crushed by the sand castle. *Monarch is stepped on by Cub. Trivia *Pop was seen in the background of the war between Kween and Monarch, smoking his pipe. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Happy Insect Friend Episodes Category:Articles in need of images